Finding the Light in the Darkness
by ourlittle-infinnity
Summary: Rachel found him in her darkest hour. He helped her and picked her up when she was at her weakest, and he was only a stranger.


**So I got this idea while randomly sitting in class and I just had to write about it. I'm not the greatest writer in the world, but I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated xo**

This was not something Rachel Berry normally did. This was something way out of her comfort zone. How did Sam Evans, one of the most popular boys in school, convince Rachel Berry to come to Santana Lopez's birthday bash? She knew there would be underage drinking and possible chance of cops showing up, but she took Sam's invitation anyway, which was totally unlike her. She felt nervous as she went through her closet, searching for something fun and not covered in animal patterns.

"Oh honey no, this isn't your cousin's 4 year old dinosaur themed birthday party, this is Santana Lopez's birthday bash, you _know_ how huge this party is", Kurt, her best friend, was sitting on the edge of her bed to help her choose an outfit for the party.

Rachel knew how huge and important this party was, Santana had been having these birthday bashes since she could remember. Never once had she been invited and while she would always tell her friends she didn't care, inside she sort of did. Rachel wasn't the partying type girl, but this was her senior year of high school and she knew she had to do something to make her high school life memorable besides her participation in multiple school activities. So when Sam Evans asked if she would be interested in going, she jumped at the chance.

"I know, I know", she sighed and looked in the mirror at her reflection, holding the dress up to her body to examine it before tossing it on the bed with the other ones that Kurt had immediately said no to.

"Oh my god please wear this", Kurt pulled out a fitted soft pink dress, quickly handing it to Rachel.

"Oh Kurt, I don't know, it's a little slutty don't you think? I'm not trying to impress anyone at this party", She looked at the dress, going to the bathroom anyways to change into it for Kurt.

"Rachel, you and Jesse have been over for months now, it's time you got back out there and dated! Or at least hooked up", he leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom with his arms crossed.

"Come on Kurt, you know me, I'm not the hook up kind of girl", she came out of the bathroom and looked in the mirror at the dress, she had to admit, she looked amazing in it.

"You're wearing that, you have no choice, it looks _perfect_ on you Rach!", he clapped excitedly. "Now onto makeup!"

After arguing over what makeup to wear for 20 minutes, Rachel was ready to go wearing her hair down and wavy with the soft pink dress that accentuated her olive skin tone and flats (even though Kurt argued that she should be wearing heels).

Rachel grabbed her keys and started walking towards her car, Kurt getting in the passenger seat. "I can't believe you got me an invite too, this is insane", he immediately turned the radio station to showtunes.

"Well, you know I've been tutoring Sam in spanish, so basically he'd do anything for me", she smiled as she started the car and drove towards Santana Lopez's house.

"Do you like Sam?", Kurt turned to her, poking her side playfully.

She rolled her eyes, "Like I even have a chance! He's dating Quinn remember? And besides, blondes are not really my type", she kept her eyes on the road as she spoke.

"Wow, didn't even you know had a type Rachel, I'll scope out some potential suitors for you at the party", he nodded and before Rachel could comment, Defying Gravity started playing and they sang along until they reached the Lopez residence. Santana lived in a huge mansion, her dad was a doctor and her mother a psychiatrist, not only that but she was an only child. Needless to say, Santana Lopez got everything she wanted and was the top bitch at McKinley High. Every girl worshipped the ground the captain of the Cheerios walked on. Rachel hated to admit it, but ever since 6th grade she has wanted to be her friend, but she knew that was impossible because 1) she wasn't cool 2) Santana had been harrassing her since the 6th grade.

"Rachel, come on! Let's go inside", he smiled and she got out of the car, linking their arms together as they walked inside the huge booming house. The lights were dimmed and the music was playing extremely loud. Rachel wondered how people could even talked to each other with the music so loud.

"I can't believe it! I feel like we're finally one of them!", he smiled widely, grabbing a red solo cup off a table and taking a huge gulp.

"Kurt! You don't even know what that is!", Rachel saw people already stumbling around, assuming they drank before the party even began.

"I don't really care what it is, but it's good! Try some!", he handed her a cup and he took another gulp of his.

"Kurt, I'm the designated driver, I can't drink remember", she looked at him, putting the cup back down on the table.

He rolled his eyes, "Loosen up Rach, this is a once in a lifetime moment, just live for once", he finished the cup and grabbed another one.

Rachel sighed and looked around at everyone else, catching the eye of a guy with a mohawk, Kurt noticed their eye contact and smirked, "Go over there Rachel Barbra Berry, make a move", he whispered, his breath already smelling strong of alcohol.

"What? No no, we just made awkward eye contact, it was an accident", she thought it was until he started walking over towards her. She quickly prayed hoping that he wasn't coming towards her, she still wasn't over Jesse and was in no means ready to start dating yet. But she had to admit he was very good looking and quite the opposite of the boys she usually dated.

The mohawk guy walked towards her and smiled, "Hey there sexy", he smirked, a beer in his hand.

Rachel immediately blushed and felt uncomfortable, "Um hi there", Kurt was watching like a kid in a cinema.

"Wanna go dance babe?", the mohawk guy smirked again.

Before Rachel could comment by saying she was not his "babe", Kurt quickly interjected, "Rachel would LOVE to dance with you! She's a very good dancer, she's won many awards for her skillful dance technique", he nodded, Rachel could tell Kurt was alreading getting tipsy.

She blushed before she could respond, the mohawk guy grabbed her hand and pulled her to the group of people dancing and grinding on each other. This was way out of her comfort zone, and didn't know if she'd be able to dance like how those girls were.

"What's wrong babe?", he started dancing very close to her.

"I'm not really comfortable dancing like this", she looked up at him.

"I know what will help", the mohawk guy walked off and came back a few minutes later with a bottle filled with a pink liquid. "Drink one of these, then you'll loosen up a little".

Not wanting to seem like a buzzkill in front of someone as good looking as the mohawk guy, she started drinking down the substance.

After her second one, Rachel began feeling tipsy and decided that she shouldn't have anymore so she'll have time to sober up to drive Kurt and her back to her house. The alcohol in her system loosened her up a little, letting herself dance against the guy. After a while of dancing, the music stopped and he whispered in her ear.

"Let's go somewhere quiet", he words were slurred this time, and he didn't seem as stable as he was when she first encountered him. Rachel's eyes widened and she quickly turned to look at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'm not into that", she gave him a serious look.

"Come on, it'll be fun", he put his hands on her chest and squeezed hard.

"Please stop, you're hurting me", she tried to push him away.

He looked at her more sternly, grabbing her wrist, "Come on", he pulled her into an empty room and started kissing her neck roughly.

Rachel panicked and tried to push him off, "Stop! Please please, just let me go!"

"Just shut up", he pushed her onto the bed and pinned her down. Tears started flowing down her eyes, she was so scared that she couldn't even scream. He took off her clothes, slapping her hard across the face when she tried to stop him.

"You little bitch, you're going to do what I say, got that?", he took off his clothes and then quickly and roughly enter her, moving himself into and out of Rachel hard and fast.

Rachel kept crying, "Get off of me please! Please stop!", her screams were barely even audible from the loud music outside of the room. Then she heard a door open.

"Hey dude I've be- what the fuck?", the tall guy noticed that something was wrong and quickly pushed the mohawk guy off of Rachel. "Puck what the fuck? What is wrong with you? Get the hell out of here!"

Puck grabbed his clothes and stumbled out, cursing loudly.

"Hey hey, are you okay?", the tall guy sat on the bed and looked at Rachel worriedly.

Rachel was shaking and crying, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Hey, everything will be okay, let me drive you home", he looked at her, trying to speak calmly to calm her down, "I'm Finn by the way."

**Please tell me what you think and if I should continue this story :)**


End file.
